


Offer it to me

by HollyMartins



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Breathplay, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Dubious Consent, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I think?, JustFuckMeUp, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, This isn't very kinky, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: They had never established a safe word before and Hannibal wondered idly if that had been a mistake._____________________________________________________Will and Hannibal have never had an easy relationship.Sex isn't any different.





	Offer it to me

**Author's Note:**

> For @Hannibal Cre_Ate_Ive's #JustFuckMeUp fest, I've discovered that I'm a bit of a prude when it comes to writing kinky PWP. I tried, you guys, really. I just hope this makes sense.
> 
> This is not beta read so please be gentle about any mistakes you may find.
> 
> Also, please remember that I truly appreciate any and all comments! Thank you so much for reading!

"I don't want to love you."

"I'm not asking for love."

"What then?"

"Compassion. Understanding."

"And trust?"

"In a perfect world, yes."

"Perfection doesn't exist."

"Yet one must always strive towards it."

"Must or should?"

"That is up to the individual, I would imagine."

"Since when are you unsure about something?"

"Often. Especially in regards to you."

"I don't believe that."

"I was unsure if I wanted to eat you. If I had, truly, it would've been done much sooner and quicker."

"And now?"

"I want _you_ to consume _me_."

"Not in the literal sense, of course."

"In whatever sense you'd like it to be."

"You wouldn't fight me if I tried to kill you?"

"I'd offer my throat for cutting."

"Offer it to me now."

Will bit into Hannibal's neck, with a sharp, hard pressure. Hannibal made no sound. Only when Will replaced his teeth with his lips, did Hannibal sigh. Will sat back and gazed at the bruise forming on Hannibal's neck.

"I want to hurt you sometimes."

"Physical pain is temporary."

"But it could be deadly."

"Dying by your hands would hardly be a death at all."

"Le grand mort rather than le petite mort?"

"I didn't realize you spoke French."

"There are many things you don't know about me," Will growled.

Hannibal grinned and allowed himself to be pushed down onto the bed, rolled over onto his stomach, and manhandled into position. He heard Will behind him; popping open the bottle and squeezing the fluid onto his fingers. Hannibal waited patiently.

Perhaps it was his very patience, or his apparent ease, but Will soon made it clear that he wasn't looking for a pliable body below him.

He was rough and selfish when preparing Hannibal, giving no heed to any noises of discomfort Hannibal allowed—though he allowed few of them. Will scissored his fingers inside Hannibal for a brief moment before removing them abruptly. Hannibal heard him open the bottle again and grunt as he rubbed the fluid up and down his cock.

Hannibal was correct in stating that pain is temporary, but even he found himself biting down on the pillow as Will pushed inside him. He tried to take a breath and relax his body, but Will's hand found its way to his neck, curling around around it and squeezing.

They had never established a safe word before and Hannibal wondered idly if that had been a mistake.

_Never mind_ , he thought, as Will picked up the pace and fucked him roughly. _I'm not incapacitated. I could throw him off me if I needed to._

But as the thrusts came quicker and Will's hand squeezed his throat with each one, Hannibal realized he didn't want to throw him off.

He wanted it to hurt, wanted to see bruises around his throat tomorrow, wanted Will to sate himself inside him and then leave him alone, bruised, gasping, and hard.

It was the least he could do after what he had done to Will over the years, wasn't it?

He tried to turn his head, tried to move so as to see Will over his shoulder as he struggled onto his elbows but the hand around his throat shot out against his face, pushing it away.

"Don't," Will grunted. "Fuckin' don't."

Just what he wasn't supposed to do, Hannibal had no idea. Don't look at him? Don't say anything? Don't remind Will that it was Hannibal beneath him, that it was Hannibal he was inside, Hannibal he wanted to strangle the life out of until he was utterly still and Will was finally free?

Hannibal sighed and returned to face the pillow, nearly smothered and decidedly uncomfortable. He remained silent, however, as Will's thrusts eventually hit a frantic pace until, with a mournful, strangled cry, he came.

He half expected Will to collapse onto his back but wasn't entirely surprised when Will merely withdrew and sat back on his haunches on the bed. Hannibal turned to face the side of the tiny room and took a deep breath. He was sore, definitely bruised, and still hard. It felt marvelous.

Will was panting behind him, and he could picture the sheen of sweat on his face and chest, his curls falling haphazardly into his eyes. Hannibal allowed a small smile.

Will must've seen it because he suddenly climbed off the bed and escaped into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Hannibal heard the shower come on and the scrap of the shower curtain rings along the metal bar.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His cock was heavy against his lower belly, jutting out from between his legs.

Hannibal smiled and fell asleep without touching it.


End file.
